Blue
by KimiruMai
Summary: Maybe the Z Gang and the Androids weren't the first to see his transformation...maybe somebody else saw it even before they did. Oneshot.


**Blue**

**Just a little oneshot I randomly got inspired for after hearing the term "Sapphire blue". ****My friends and I sometimes debate on whether teal is green or blue...I say it's a funny greenish blue...so it's blue. **

**We may think that Vegeta first showed off his transformation on the battlefield, but that might not be the case…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Prompt: Sapphire**

**REVIEW PLEASES! (isn't it terrible that I use such improper grammar when I'm about to share a fabulous piece with you guys? XD)**

**~KimiruMai**

* * *

He showed it to me first. That's all l have to say.

He could have shown it to Son-kun first. I was really surprised when he didn't. He had pushed so hard, nearly to the point of death every day, just so he could surpass him. That's why it surprised me…that I was the first to see his Super Saiyajin…

He showed it to _me_.

_*Flashback*_

_I shrieked when I felt the sudden hand on my waist and whirled, coming face to face with his torn, battered armor. "Vegeta!" I cried, my heart pounding from the scare. _

_His armor was covered in scratches and dings, cracks and holes. The blue spandex that hugged his body was torn and shredded; one leg was missing nearly up to his knee, a piece of blue cloth sticking out of his white boot, and there was a huge slit across his arm, right underneath his left shoulder. His face though, and his skin; they were spotless. There had been a rather extravagant shower on his ship; I was pleased to find that he'd used it. It even looked as though he'd washed his own armor…even Saiyans had a limit when it came to dirt, I supposed. He smelled fresh, just as he had been before he left…_

_I had slept in his room a few times while he was gone, on nights when I had missed him so much that it hurt. His sheets had smelled so strongly of him, that musky, male scent that no one else had, that one that was so Saiyajin, so Vegeta…_

"_Where the hell have you been?!" I shrieked, slapping him across the face. His head jerked to the side, though I knew that was only so I wouldn't break my hand. I clenched my fists at my side, breathing heavily. Then I realized what I had done, and I gasped. "Oh, God, Vegeta, I'm sorry, I just got mad and –" _

_He opened his eyes slowly, dark obs drifting to me lazily. Just as slowly, he reached down and took my wrist in his hand. He held my fingertips up to his lips and kissed them gently, looking at me with painfully seductive, half-lidded eyes. _

_I blushed. "Vegeta?" _

_He studied my hand rather fondly, running his tongue over his sharp canine before it darted out to touch my fingers. "Did you want to see it?" he asked in a deep, low tone. _

_My cheeks grew warmer, and I asked, "See what?" _

"_My Super Saiyajin, of course." _

_I blinked, then gasped. "You did it…" _

_He smirked at me. "Foolish woman. Of course I did." _

"_Let me see it." _

_He grunted and lifted me into his arms, and with speed that I couldn't follow, zipped outside and took off into the sky. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, trying to find some warmth among the freezing winds. I didn't know if I should be relieved or disappointed when we landed in a desert, the nearly burning sand seeping into my sandals. _

"_Stay here," Vegeta ordered. I nodded and he took off into the air again. I noticed that he had left me on a high dune, one that would have carried me a long ways if I slipped. The edge was thick enough to hold me, so all I had to do was not go near the edge. _

_He landed in a big valley, far away from where I was and on a much lower plane. I felt a strange tranquility in the humid air, like the world was sitting perfectly still just to watch him. I squinted, and saw him standing very still himself, his eyes closed.__Suddenly, he opened them and clenched his fists, throwing his head back and screaming to the sky. I watched, open mouthed, as his blue aura turned golden, creating an electric vortex that whipped violently around him in no rhythmic pattern. His hair moved with the whirlwind of power, bright golden specks flying off the tips each time they changed direction. Finally, it happened; it started at the base of his feet, light in the form of sharp, jagged spikes that wavered in height with each pulse until they reached high above his head. There was a brilliant, blinding flash that stunned me, and I crossed my arms in front of my face to block some of it out. When it finally faded, and the spots cleared from my vision, I looked at him again and gasped._

_He was walking towards me in a startlingly slow, deliberate pace, each step poised and meaningful. His back was straight, his chin lifted as though he was looking down on the world, his muscles rippling with every little movement. I saw two lights, like glowing gold gems, shining where I knew his eyes were, which appeared to be fading the closer he got. Without breaking a stride, he lifted into the air, and in a mere second he had landed in front of me. The gold light faded away from his eyes, revealing the strangest colors I'd ever seen. _

_I was in such perfect awe of him; gone was my dark warrior, gone was the tanned skin, that coal-black hair, those dark eyes. In place of it all was a golden fighter, with paled skin that glowed as though on fire, hair that was almost blindingly yellow, and startlingly teal eyes. If I hadn't known his face so well I'd have sworn it was someone else. _

_He smirked at me and stepped so close that I my nose nearly touched his armor, just as I had been in the kitchen. His aura curled around me like a warm blanket, emitting soft hissing noises as it pierced the air. His new eyes met my sky blue ones proudly, his pupils gone with only that strange, teal blue remaining. My breath caught in my throat as he took my chin in his hands, far more gently than I believed a Super Saiyan was capable of, and his lips just barely brushed my forehead._

_I had never seen him so pleased with himself. Regardless of his power, he was absolutely glowing, not only in the literal sense, but in his features. He looked as though he'd gotten everything he ever wanted. His eyes practically sparkled; the teal I was so unfamiliar with concealed a type of joy that I'd never seen on his face before. Is it bad to be jealous of a transformation? _

_But even though I wished it had been me to put that look on his face, I was happy for him. I was pleased. I had this thick, smothering feeling of spousal pride swelling up in my chest, so overwhelming that I cried. _

_*End Flashback*_

He showed it to me first…and it awed me so much…

Even when Dr. Gero attacked me, even when Vegeta made no move to save me or our son…

I was still in such awe that, even as I fell, my child in my arms, I stared at him and thought, _He's really mine…_


End file.
